


Вторая семья

by Tersie



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Incest, Minor Character Death, Parent/Child Incest, Power Imbalance, Pseudo-Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18480274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: До Юпитер доходит ужасная новость — ее мать убили, но вины Балема в этом нет, как бы ей ни хотелось верить в обратное.





	Вторая семья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Second Family](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458075) by [auri_mynonys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auri_mynonys/pseuds/auri_mynonys). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)
> 
> Небольшой драббл, написанный по заявке с тумблера «things you said after you kissed me».

Юпитер жила здесь уже целый год, когда получила вести. Она, как призрак, бесцельно блуждала по залам и редко баловала его своим присутствием, игнорируя любые приглашения — и, словно незваная гостья, выбирала наихудшее время для появления.

Она пожаловала внезапно. Ведомая гневом, ворвалась к нему с разбитым телефоном в руке.

Балем поднял бровь, но не стал утруждаться проявлением учтивости и вставать, когда она приблизилась.

— Юпитер, — поприветствовал он, и хриплый шепот прошелестел в огромном зале. — Ты решила почтить меня своим присутствием в конце концов.

Она не ответила, взбежав по ступеням на возвышение.

— Ты это сделал? — потребовала она ответа, замахнувшись разбитым аппаратом, как оружием. —  _Ты_?!

Балем с ленцой перевел на него взгляд.

— Если твое примитивное устройство сломалось, существуют куда более современные и быстрые методы связи, которые я с радостью…

Юпитер в ярости закричала, отшвырнув телефон. И в следующий миг влепила Балему звонкую пощечину, легко перекрывшую эхо его голоса в зале с прекрасной акустикой.

Балем сузил глаза, поднося ладонь к лицу. За время вынужденного знакомства с ним Юпитер много чего ему говорила — и делала, но это был первый раз, когда она осмелилась перейти границу дозволенного.

— Не _смей_ играть со мной в свои игры! — прорычала она. Ее выпученные глаза казались остекленевшими — немного безумными. — Ее убил ты, Балем? _Ты убил мою мать?_

Балем опустил руку, и лишь легкое подергивание бровей выдало его удивление.

— Твоя мать мертва?

Юпитер взглянула на него так, словно ударили ее. По-видимому, она ожидала признания — и будь Балем действительно виновен, она бы его услышала — и это тоже было ей известно. Известно, что, в отличие от всех своих родичей, Балем не слишком склонен ко лжи, предпочитая негромкие завуалированные угрозы. Она должна была знать, еще переступая порог этого зала, что к сему злодеянию он не причастен.

Лицо Юпитер поблекло, и она рухнула с глухим всхлипом.

— Я думала… — осеклась она, подставив руку, чтобы не удариться об пол. — Я думала, ты… кто же еще… О, господи!..

Мистер Найт, ожидавший указаний неподалеку, неуверенно перевел взгляд на Балема.

— Милорд, следует ли мне…

Но Балем только отмахнулся.

— Ступай, выясни, что случилось, — приказал он. И добавил: — О подробностях доложишь позднее.

Слуга без особой приязни глянул на Юпитер.

— Стоит ли мне удалить нашу гостью, дабы она не нарушала ваше уединение?

— Нет! — неожиданно для себя Балем ответил резче обычного, и мистер Найт моргнул — пожалуй, с недавних пор столь яркая мимика сопутствовала его верному подручному чаще, чем за все прошедшие годы. — Нет, — чуть смягчился Балем. — Нет, пусть остается.

Мистер Найт поклонился и покинул зал, с достоинством заложив руки за спину.

Еще никогда прежде Балему не доводилось утешать скорбящего, и тем паче самому принимать утешения в собственном горе. Мгновение он помедлил, возвышаясь над ней, а потом обвел взглядом в зал в поисках слуг, но нет — они с Юпитер остались совершенно одни.

Медленно он опустился на холодные, отполированные до зеркального блеска плиты подле вздрагивающей Юпитер. На миг кончики его пальцев замерли у ее волос, но после удара сердца он с осторожностью коснулся их.

— Я любил свою мать, — просто сказал он — и вспомнил ее лицо, древнее, но неизменно прекрасное, разбитое и оскверненное кровью на полу.

Почувствовав его прикосновение, Юпитер затихла, рыдания перешли в еле слышные всхлипы.

— Я тоже любила мать, — прошептала она, и ее голос надломился: — Я так сильно ее любила…

И снова захлебнулась слезами, еще отчаянней. Балем вздрогнул, сжав пальцами ее волосы. Он не забыл ту боль, подлинную агонию, помнил, как рыдал над телом матери, прижимая ее к себе, как целовал холодное лицо, умоляя открыть глаза.

Он полагал, что видит сейчас скорбь иного рода — не терзания виновного, но горечь и страх неизвестности. И все же в этом крылось что-то родное, тронувшее его, когда он с нежностью коснулся призрака королевы Абрасакс.

— Она была моей семьей, — прошептала Юпитер. — Всем моим миром…

Нечто жгучее, похожее на ревность, разгорелось в груди Балема. Он взял Юпитер за руки и поднял на колени, глядя на залитые слезами щеки. Потом прижал ладонь к мокрой щеке, вытирая дорожку слез большим пальцем.

— У тебя есть иная семья, — изрек он. — Другой мир, что тебе открыт…

Юпитер сдвинула брови и приоткрыла рот — и в этот самый миг Балем не смог сдержаться и наклонился, порывисто прижимаясь к ее губам в трепетном исступленном поцелуе — их первом. Он целовал ее так, словно пытался перекрыть ее горе, заменить его любовью к нему — лишь к нему, и никому другому. _Пожалуйста_ …

На одно восхитительное мгновение Юпитер, горестно всхлипнув, прильнула к нему, и Балем жадно упивался поцелуем, отвоевывая и забирая себе каждое неповторимое мгновение…

Но тут Юпитер вырвалась из его рук и дернулась прочь.

— Моя мать мертва, — повторила она с ужасом во взгляде. — Моя мать мертва, и ты решил, что сумеешь заменить ее? Что вправе считать себя моей семьей?.. Боже, какой ты больной, просто сумасшедший!..

Балем стиснул зубы и поднялся на ноги. Он стоял над ней, тенью закрывая ей свет.

— Я предлагаю тебе утешение в горе, — выговорил он холодно и отстраненно. — Я предлагаю тебе покой. Предлагаю вернуться к тому, что ты потеряла. Какое из этих намерений ты пожелаешь назвать «больным»? Разве этого недостаточно, чтобы отринуть скорбь?

Юпитер мотнула головой, ее глаза остекленели.

— Ты — чудовище!.. — выдохнула она. — Ты мне отвратителен.

Балем, оскорбленный и потрясенный, шагнул к ней.

— Отвратителен? — прохрипел он. —  _ОТВРАТИТЕЛЕН_?! Я был _создан_ для тебя!

От этих слов Юпитер содрогнулась и вскочила на ноги.

— Ты был создал для Серафи! — упрямо отрезала она. — И она мертва, как моя мать! Ее больше нет! Она никогда не вернется!

Слова — это оружие, но сейчас они не попали в цель. Вышло так, что своим выпадом она угодила не в него, а в собственное сердце. Балем с горечью рассмеялся, протягивая ей руку.

— Но она вернулась, — торжествующе возгласил он. — Она — это ты. _Ты_ — это _она_!

Юпитер пошатнулась, дыша часто и глубоко. Балем двинулся к ней и сжал кулаки, увидев, что она начала отступать.

— В глубине души ты знаешь, что с радостью приняла бы то, что я предлагаю, — прошипел он, — и ты не можешь этого отрицать! Если я — монстр, Юпитер, то _кем_ это делает тебя?

Юпитер судорожно сглотнула, не переставая вздрагивать. И впервые, находясь перед ним, пошла на попятную — развернулась и трусливо понеслась прочь. Балем бросился за ней — руки жгло, они зудели там, где касались ее, и губы горели, как в огне… Так близко… _Так невероятно близко_ …

Она юркнула за двери прежде, чем он успел поймать ее. И ударил кулаком по твердому металлу, ломая ногти о свою узорчатую эмблему на створке.

— Юпитер! — выкрикнул он, безнадежно всадив кулак в дверь. —  _ЮПИТЕР_!

Но быстрые шаги стихли вдали, и Балем осел на пол — с вырвавшимся из груди тихим мучительным всхлипыванием, до боли похожим на горестное рыдание Юпитер.


End file.
